


Nightmares

by Kaysigns



Series: Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, but also its a dream sequence so it doesnt have to make sense, i need a frickin timeline for this story at this point, technically they dont die, theyre just soulless husks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Prompt from an anon on tumblr: bogeyman!Virgil having a nightmare and Thomas checks on him and Virgil starts crying and picks up Thomas and cuddles him like teddy bear(For plot purposes this takes place before Sleepy Bargaining)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757491
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I need a frickin' timeline for this story at this point. How long has Virgil known about the Sanders family? No one knows anymore. It's probably about a year, but we're not sure. How long has Roman been under Thomas's care? I dunno, I'd have to skim through Roman's Story to find out

The Sanders family had moved to a new house. Thomas’s Youtube channel had begun growing in popularity and they had been able to afford a new place with more room for the four kids to live in. Virgil officially moved in, now having his own room and bed to sleep in rather than their previous arrangement of him sleeping on the couch or in his cave. Roman had his own room as well; having three kids sharing one room had always been a bit of an issue for him.

The move had been a bit of a strange adjustment for Virgil. As he travelled back and forth from his cave to the new house with all of the little trinkets and clothes and drawings he had found, made, or stolen over the years, he continuously appeared in their old home instead, having had that location memorized for roughly a year by that point. It frustrated him to say the least.

He huffed, collapsing onto his new bed. No more sleeping in that cave. It wasn’t something he had truly realized until that moment. He turned over, staring up at the ceiling.

He could actually stay with them all throughout the day. He would never even have to leave their house to grab his sketchbook to draw with Roman, or grab one of his old stuffed animals for Patton, or one of his books for Logan. It was all in their house already, where they could just come in and grab it if they wanted it. It was all in this room—in his room.

Virgil laughed incredulously. He was almost living like a human, how weird was that? He had never expected his life to end up like this. All he had ever imagined was loneliness and the empty feeling he had always gotten seeing humans interact with each other, knowing he could never do the same.

Without realizing it he had begun drifting off to sleep, eyes slowly shutting and breathing becoming slower and steadier. After using that much energy going back and forth, he needed a nap anyway.

* * *

The nightmare had started out as a pleasant dream, as many nightmares seem to do. He had been with his dad and brothers in a pillow fort made in the living room, gathered around the TV. Roman and Logan had been preoccupied with whatever show was on, while Patton sat in Virgil’s lap and Dad sat at his side.

He wasn’t sure what had happened, what had led to it, or why it happened, but he had suddenly been filled with an uncontainable rage. Rage towards the darkness, towards the humans that had screamed at his presence in the past, and towards those that had accepted him.

And god, were humans so easy to break. A scream had torn through Patton’s throat, before weakening and being cut short as his soulless body collapsed to the ground. Dad screamed in horror, and when Virgil looked up they were in his cave rather than the pillow fort, the screaming echoing louder and louder until it was unbearable. Roman and Logan’s bodies dropped, as empty and soulless as Patton’s. Dad continued to scream, the sound only getting louder and louder, Virgil closed his eyes and covered his ears, begging for it to stop.

And then it did. He opened his eyes again and took a look around. He was alone. He took his clawed hands off his ears. It was quiet.

But he preferred the screaming over the silence, and the traumatized father figure over the loneliness.

* * *

Warm, almost burning hands grabbed Virgil’s shoulder. He opened tear-filled eyes, and Dad was standing over him, concern on his face as he shook him awake.

“You okay, bud?” He asked, though he definitely already knew the answer. Virgil’s breathing was shaky, his body trembling, and the occasional choked gasp came through his lips as the tears brimming his eyes began to fall. He sat up shakily, hardly noticing the blanket he had been covered with.

“You wanna talk about it?” Dad rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Without really thinking Virgil pulled him into a hug, the pain and hatred in Dream Dad’s eyes burned into his mind. The way he had grabbed Dad prevented him from really being able to hug back, but he didn’t really care.

Meanwhile Thomas awkwardly allowed his son to cuddle him as if he were some sort of teddy bear. When he had first become a father and had been researching parenting advice, he hadn’t really planned for anything like this, though he supposed no one really had any advice for if your son was almost twice as tall as you and needed comfort.

While he admitted it felt somewhat embarrassing, he let it happen, as Virgil’s breathing seemed to grow a bit less erratic and his body shook a bit less as time went on. Virgil loosened his grip on him for a moment, and Thomas took that opportunity to move to hug him back, rubbing gentle circles into his back and giving him time to calm down.

They talked about the nightmare later, after Virgil’s mind had settled and they had checked on his brothers. Thomas wasn’t entirely sure what to say or do to make him feel better, but he did what he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of spoilers for Flirting with Social Anxiety here buuuuuuuuuuuut I found out what I'm gonna do with Nico Flores and I'm ready to write him into this series. Expect him to be in the next story I write because I've only known him for one episode but if anyone hurts him I will kill everyone and then myself


End file.
